A manufacturing method of a semiconductor device using a dicing process is described, for example, in JP-A-2003-197561 and JP-A-2003-318205. In this method, after plural integrated circuits are formed in a semiconductor substrate, the semiconductor substrate is divided into plural chips. The semiconductor substrate is fixed onto a tape, and then the semiconductor substrate is divided into the chips by dicing, in order to prevent the divided chips from being scattered. Thereafter, the tape on each chip is removed.
However, in this dicing, dust such as silicon remnants, adhesive remnants, tape remnants caused during the dicing may be attached to the chips. In this case, the quality of the semiconductor device is deteriorated.